New year
by Books Whispers
Summary: Juliette and Aaron during new year's eve.


Five.

Four.

Three.

Two.

One.

Finally.

Warner wraps one arm around my waist, the other behind my neck and kisses me passionately on the lips. I feel like a snowflake falling from the sky, light and free. I fall for him all over again, with every smile, every touch and every kiss.  
>I am falling, falling, falling and I am happy.<p>

"Happy new year, love" he says to me after he let go of my lips, his arms are still around my waist.

"Happy new year, Aaron" I say smiling at him.

We are at the roof of our home. It's filled with candles all around it. Candles, wine, fireworks and us. Together, at our home. I couldn't have asked for anything better.  
>Our home.<br>I've never imagined that I'll ever have a home to share with someone I love.  
>Someone who loves <em>me.<em>Someone who _believes in me_, believes that I can rule and lead the people towards a better future.

_Me_.

The girl that everyone has been running away from -the root of all evil on earth- has a home and a family. Aaron, he's my everything.

We lie down on the floor, I rest my head on his chest and he puts his arm around me, holds me tight.  
>I feel safe.<p>

"I got you something" he says.

I grin at him, "Really?!" I ask in excitement, I didn't get him anything, but I'll definitely give him something tonight.

"Why, yes, my dear" and he give me a light kiss on my forehead.

He extracts a small dark blue box from his pocket. He put it in my hand and looks at me with a smirk on his face.

I sit up and so does he. I look at the small blue box wide eyed and look back at him.

"Aaron, I…I…"  
>I can't say a word, I am in shock.<br>He is proposing?!  
>He is <em>proposing<em>.

Warner laughs out loud and kisses me fast on the lips. "I love how you think everything trough and lose your mind when you're with me".

I blush and feel my face go red and hot. "You mean…ah, you're not…"

"Proposing?!" he says raising one eyebrow and smiling with mischief.

Yes. "No."

He laughs again, loud and real "Oh, love. It'd take a lot more than a small box and fireworks to propose to you."

I smile at him, blushing and embarrassed. Why did I ever think that he'd propose to me now? God!.

I grab the blue box and trying to act not embarrassed. I can see it's not working because he's still looking at me and he has that huge grin on his face that I love. Dimples. God!

"So, what is it?!"

"Let's find out" he's still grinning. "Open it."

I do.

There's a key inside of the box. A really small, tiny key.

I hold it up in front of him, raising an eyebrow "You got me a new place and you are kicking me out?!"

He rolls his eyes, holds my hands in his and says "Yes, Juliette, I want to start the new year without you in my life and go back to hell".

I smile and look down at our hands, colliding together.

I look at him "So, what's it for?!"

He holds up his index a finger and says "Wait, here."

And he's gone.

Warner comes back two minutes later, with a box.

He gives it to me.

It's not a big box, but not too small. It has a bird carved on its top and the letter "J" carved on its front.

I open it and there's a notebook in there. A new notebook.

"I don't want you to forget the past; it's what made you who you are today. Strong, powerful and smart. But, I want you to start this year new. I want you write again, write your hopes and dreams. Write about James, Adam and your best friend. Write your plans for the future, for the country…for us.".

I am too overwhelmed by him, by his love and understanding.  
>I push the box aside, sit in his lap and kiss him on the lips.<br>Kiss him like my life is depending on it. Because, I depend on him to catch me every time I fall, and this time, I am falling for him and falling hard.

"I love you" I whisper close to his mouth.  
>"So, you like it?!" his voice is hoarse.<br>I look him in to those beautiful green eyes before kissing him a fast kiss.  
>"I love it " I am giggling now and I can't stop.<br>Never in a million years, would I have ever believed that _I_ -Juliette Ferrars- will have this life, a loving great boyfriend. Adam, James, Kenji and Aaron. My family.

"Let's go!" He whispers in my ear and brings me back from my reverie.  
>"To where?!". I ask incredulously.<br>"To get my present, of course."  
>"But, I didn't get you anything!"<br>He looks at me and gives me a leering smile " I know something you can do for me."  
>He takes my hand and we head to the bedroom.<p> 


End file.
